


Speachless

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Food delivery boy Kyungsoo does a run and just so happens to meet Kim Jongin, most popular model of the past two years and nominated as sexiest man.





	Speachless

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Copy or Repost!

Kyungsoo runs inside letting the door slam behind him. The heat bites at his skin, a thin film of sweat covers his forehead and torso underneath his shirt. He pants heavily as he walks towards the reception area. He approaches a woman sitting behind the desk, a small smile resting on his lips in a friendly hello. 

“Hi, uh I’m here to deliver jajangmyeon.” He tells her. His voice comes out a little rough due to dehydration and heat. He clears his throat as she looks up at him, an eyebrow raised as she gives him a once over. 

“Just head back into those double doors.” She says pointing to her left and back. He nods and gives an awkward smile. He says thank you but just receives an annoyed look in return. He quietly makes his way back, unsure if he should knock or not. He cracks the door open and peers in. The room is dark save for a few photography lamps shining brightly on a white background. 

Several people are running back and forth, easily maneuvering around the setup. People yell across the room, rushing to finish whatever it is they’re doing. Kyungsoo opens the door a bit more, just enough that he can slip in. He stands there awkwardly, unsure of who he should talk to. There’s a loud buzzer that goes off, startling him and making him yelp. Everybody stops what they’re doing and moves away from the white area at the front of the room simultaneously. 

“He’s ready.” Someone yells walking in from another area. A tuft of blonde hair follows him. He's stands in front of the white screen, a few feet of distance between him and the camera. A few women do a few touch ups on his makeup as the photographer takes his place behind the camera. Kyungsoo inches closer, not so close as to be in the way, but close enough to get a better look at the model. 

He gasps when they come in clearer to his vision, though he doesn’t know much about models, it’s hard not to know about Kim Jongin. He has been plastered on magazines, web pages, and billboards all over Seoul. He’s appeared in a few commercials for makeup and skin care, and if you dig back into his early blowup days there may have been one for underwear and lingerie. 

He’s been nominated for sexiest man and literally, every girl wishes they could date him. If Kyungsoo is being honest as well, he wouldn’t mind if the man ever showed him a wink or two. He watches as everyone takes their place, going into motion as if it’s second nature. 

The photographer explains to him the vibe to go for just before they take off. Jongin strikes pose after pose, looking flawless in each frame. The camera relentlessly snapping every few seconds, capturing the beauty in all its glory. Kyungsoo startles when someone taps his shoulder. He looks over at them, wide-eyed. 

“What are you doing here?” The woman whispers at Kyungsoo. He struggles for the words to leave his mouth so he lifts up his delivering case for her to see.

“Someone ordered food?” His statement comes out as more of a question. Realisation writes itself over her face, she directs him towards a table on the far wall on the left.

“You can just leave it here, I’ll be right back with the money for you.” She walks away, leaving him alone again. He shuffles his way to the table, his eyes gravitating back to the front of the room. Jongin looks like a god up there. The light perfectly catches the highlighter on his cheekbones that accentuates his golden skin. His blonde hair is styled in a precise kind of messy, looking perfect placed but at the same time like he’d been running his fingers through the locks. 

Jongin turns his body so he’s facing the side that Kyungsoo stands on. Though his eyes remain in contact with the lens, never breaking and ever intense, Kyungsoo feels breathless at the mere thought of being held under that gaze. He practically has to tear his eyes away from the scene in order to get the containers of food from his case. He supposes it’s nothing new for the attractive model to capture all the attention in the room, to captivate everyone in some sort of spell. 

“Here you are, kid.” The woman returns to him, money in hand and a half smile on her lips. Kyungsoo accepts the money with a quiet thank you.   
“Enchanting, isn’t he?” She asks him. She leans back against the table, arms crossed against her chest. 

“I’ve worked with him several times before, each time he just pulls everyone in, makes you wonder how he’s even human.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. He allows his eyes to drift back to the man, his heart practically skips a beat when their eyes meet. Jongin smiles softly at him, a picture snapping at the exact moment. Kyungsoo feels as though the world around him slows to a near stop.

All the sound around him fuzzes out into a white noise, he feels warm, not uncomfortably so, just… warm. He blinks and everything feels normal once more, Jongin hasn’t looked away and hasn’t changed his position or body language. 

“Hey! Who are you?” Someone yells towards Kyungsoo. He looks around wide-eyed, trying to find who had yelled at him. It was the photographer.   
“You’re not supposed to be here, how did you get in?” He walks up to Kyungsoo, his brows furrowed and arms crossed. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond but gets cut off. 

“You’re distracting everyone here, what the hell were you thinking coming in here, kid?” Kyungsoo tries once more to respond, apologize even but gets interrupted again.  
“Are you gonna leave on your own accord or do I need to call security down here to escort you out?” He asks, shifting his weight to one foot. He raises an eyebrow and sets his jaw. It’s not like Kyungsoo did anything wrong, he was just standing there, but why even ask a question if you don’t even give the person a chance to answer. He feels irritation flare under his skin. 

“Sir, he was just delivering the food we ordered.” The woman beside him mumbles. The man looks at her, his scowl growing deeper.

“Does that change anything? He’s distracting our model and he’s not even supposed to be seeing any of this, it’s a private shoot, Ms. Kim.” He snaps at her. Kyungsoo notices her jumps slightly at the harsh tone. He feels a bitter response on the tip of his tongue but he bites it down. He bows 90 degrees.

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, sir, I apologize.” He mumbles. He straightens himself, only to see Jongin walking up towards the three of them. 

“Time is money, kid. A simple apology does nothing but wastes more time. Save your breath.” He seethes. Kyungsoo looks up at him, his eyes wide and unexpecting. 

“Sir, with all due respect, it’s my fault I got distracted, I should have been more professional. Please leave him out of it, it’s nobody's fault but my own.” Jongin says to the temperament man. His voice sounds of warm honey, drizzling over top Kyungsoo’s head. A chill crawls up his spine and settling with goosebumps rising over his arms. The man practically growls and rolls his eyes. He walks away with a heavy air of annoyance bubbling around him. Kyungsoo feels unsure of what to do, the whole exchange feeling weird to him. 

“Don’t mind him. He’s usually a bit… sensitive. Don’t worry about it.” He says sweetly. He smiles down at Kyungsoo, his eyes creasing into crescent shapes. 

“I’ll try not to. I am sorry though, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” He mumbles, his voice hardly audible. Jongin tilts his head to the side and waves him off.

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. We can have random people wandering in sometimes, not that you're random, you were doing your job is all. I’m Jongin by the way.” Kyungsoo looks up at him, their eyes meeting.

“Kyungsoo.” His voice is soft practically melting Jongin’s heart. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo. This doesn't feel like a bad start to another meeting." He whispers with a wink and a smile.


End file.
